


Used

by ICantThinkOfADecentUsername



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername/pseuds/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the second part of season 1. It hasn’t began yet in the UK so please no spoilers. Kara seeks some comfort from her sister after learning about her mother. Sometimes, it's the people who care about the most who cut you the deepest. Contains non-sexual age play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

Alex just gently rubbed soothing circles on her little sister’s back as she wailed into her shoulder. 

“I feel so used, Alex.” Kara sniffled when she eventually calmed herself down enough to be able to talk. “Before this all happened I always thought the best of her. I always thought she truly cared about me. But now, now I just feel so stupid. She used me to get to Astra. She manipulated me to get what she wanted and made out like she was oh so perfect. I didn’t know it was possible to hate someone so much for hurting you and not giving a damn but still care about them so strongly. If my mom were to walk through that door right now I don’t know if I’d hug her or punch her. How could I have been so stupid that I didn’t even realise?” 

“Hey now, come on.” Alex said gently, gently talking Kara by the shoulders and moving her so they were face to face. She took her thumb and wiped away the tears. “You’re the farthest thing from stupid, Kara. She used you, you’re right. You were young and vulnerable and she was the adult, she is responsible for not taking your feelings into account and being selfish. Not you. Do you need some help calming down?” Kara knew exactly what her sister was asking her. Her eyes flickered nervously, like they always did when Alex ever brought the topic over. Alex smiled reassuringly and moved her hand to cup Kara’s cheek. “It’s alright sweetie.” She said. “It’s ok if you do.” Kara looked down and nodded briskly, still not sure if she felt entirely secure with this setup- even though she knew she needed it. 

Not too long later, Alex returned with a bottle of warm milk for Kara. She sat back down beside her on the couch. Alex then gently maneuvered Kara so she was lying backs slightly with her head resting against Alex’s chest so she could feed her. Kara accepted the bottle happily and drank slowly, all the while Alex humming softly and using her free hand to rub small circles on her belly. As usual, the small caring ritual gave Kara a warm, safe, glow. Like for just a little while, she did not have to be strong or take on the responsibilities that came with caring about someone. For just a little while, she could forget all that.


End file.
